


Welcome to The Neighborhood

by teacupears



Series: Meet the Skerry's [1]
Category: Harry Styles (Musician), One Direction (Band), harry styles (band)
Genre: -ahem- is eaten, F/M, Get with the times, Halloween, Halloween AU, SO, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, a kid goes missing an DIES, again this isn't really lana/harry, also um spoiler but, i don't think it's so bad but also maybe it is????, it's just lana's image used for the character, monsters married to monsters here everyone, of course, sam an tomo are mentioned, there is....violence (a fist (claw) fight) described..., there's that, whether it's graphic or not i suppose to up to you, which is why lana isn't tagged, you don't have to picture lana anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupears/pseuds/teacupears
Summary: a werewolf an a ghoul walk into a bar......an by 'walk into a bar', i mean they bought a house in a neighborhood an they're part of a community now an have strangely made friends with some local teens





	Welcome to The Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> harry's band are the local teens

On a sunny September afternoon a group of teenagers sat on the porch steps of a house, looking up at the clouds and discussing the things that teens do. School gossip they didn’t actually care about, music, things they saw on the Internet. A Cocker Spaniel Poodle mix navigated its way around the yard, nose to the ground.

 

Loud barking pulled the group away from their conversation. The fluffy brown dog stood at the fence, watching the street. A sleek black car, followed by several moving trucks drove slowly through the neighborhood.

 

“New neighbors Sarah? I don’t remember hearing about anyone moving out.”

 

“No one did.” Sarah squinted at the car as it passed her house. Two people sat in the front seat. A man who looked like he couldn’t get out of the car soon enough. He was good looking, though his untrusting eyes and set jaw cast a harsh look upon his face. And a woman, whose face was covered completely by a lace veil. She seemed unconcerned with driving despite being sat behind the steering wheel. Two massive rings sat on her left hand, glimmering in the sunlight. They were married then, it seemed. “Unless….”

 

“You don’t think, not that creepy old house?” The question went unanswered as they watched the cars drive to end of the block, pass through an two old brick gateposts, and head down the dirt pathway to the oldest house in the area. “Why would anyone suddenly be moving into that thing?”

 

“I don’t know Clare. I didn’t even know it was…livable? Is that a word? Like is that the proper use of that word?”

 

The lower half of the house was hidden behind several trees, the upper half just visible from Sarah’s porch. They watched the movers pass back and forth behind the windows. That is, until the woman came around, pulling dark drapes closed on each window. Her veil had been removed though they were too far way to make out any of her features. It was her black top and dark hair that gave her away. That and, she had been the only woman they’d seen enter that property.

 

One by one the moving trucks began to leave until there was one left, coming to a stop on the street just before the brick posts. Two movers got out, a third walked down the path with the woman. Back at the house, the man stood up on the widow’s walk. Watching over his wife as she spoke to the mover about the large iron gate that was being brought out from the back of the truck.

 

While they secured the gate to the posts, the woman turned to the group of teens. They couldn’t see her face, as it was once again covered beneath a lace veil, but they could feel her looking back at them. She raised a hand, wiggling her fingers in a light wave. Collectively, the group returned it with a short wave of their own. Slightly embarrassed being caught staring and still confused by the fact that someone would move into a house as old and seemingly abandoned as that.

 

The woman thanked the last of the movers when they were done, shaking their hands and waving them off as they got into their truck and drove away. She watched until the truck turned down a street and out of her sight. Stepping back between the two halves of the gate she looked at the teens again, not bothering to wave at them a second time before fixing it closed and walking back up the path to the house. The widow’s walk was vacant.

 

They didn’t see them again after that.

 

* * *

 

“It’s been like, a whole month.” The same group of teenagers stood on the edge of the same yard, Sarah’s yard, watching the old house at the end of the street. “The drapes never open. Not even a crack it’s like they don’t even look outside. And they never come out. They never go anywhere.” Sarah spun around to face her friends. “But I’ve got an idea. I’ll let Ozzie loose and he’s gonna run up to the front door and then we’ll go knock on the door and ask if they’d seen him.”

 

“And just how do you plan on getting in there? They have a gate.”

 

“The bars are big enough for Oz to slip through but, look at it.” Sarah turned back around, forcing her friends to look at the old house’s gate.

 

“It’s cracked.” Adam was interested. Sarah could hear it in his voice. He was just as interested in that house and the couple that lived in it as she was.

 

“It’s been like that all morning. I mean all morning. I noticed it when I brought Ozzie out to pee around three.”

 

“So then someone must have come out?”

 

“That’s what I’m thinking but, I mean no one left yesterday. The gate was open by three in the morning and, assuming someone did leave, no one returned because then they would’ve fixed it right?”

 

“Right.” Adam scratched his head and Clare shook her head, interest sparked and not liking it one bit.

 

“So I say we go an see who’s home.” Sarah turned, facing her friends once more.

 

“Oh my god are we really doing this Sarah?” Mitch sighed. “Are we really gonna bother these people who clearly want to be left alone?” Clare nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah Sarah I don’t think this is so good. They don’t wanna be bothered and what if they’re really mean? Also I kind of have this idea in my head that maybe the man is really sick and the woman spends most of her time taking care of him because she loves him so much and he feels bad that she has to do that and they just never talk about it so they keep to themselves to they don’t have to explain anything to anyone.” Everyone looked at Clare as if she’d lost her mind. But it wasn’t unusual for Clare to make up the personal lives of neighbors she didn’t know.

 

“We’re doing it.”

 

“Yes!” Adam high-fived her.

 

“Fuck.”

 

~

 

The four friends crouched outside the iron fence, hidden by the many bushes that grew on the inside. They had found a spot where there were enough spaces in the brush to get a spotty view of the front door. Sarah unbuckled Ozzie’s collar and gave him a pat on the head before shoving him through the open gate. She threw a pebble at his butt in hopes of scaring him to run but he didn’t budge. He just stood there. Mitch snorted. He’d had this theory for a long time that Ozzie was an idiot and was always told to shut up whenever he mentioned it. Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled a treat from her pocket, throwing it over the gate.

 

This time Ozzie moved.

 

The teens watched him run forward, stopping to eat the treat and then making his way up the stairs. He sniffed around the porch for a few minutes before barking at the door. It took a few barks but eventually it opened and the woman appeared in the doorway. Looking down at Ozzie. Her face was blocked by the leaves but Ozzie’s tail was wagging happily as he looked up at her. She bent down and picked him up, holding him in her arms like a small child and stepped back into her house. Shutting the door behind her.

 

“What, the fuck?” Sarah turned around, pressing her back against the fence as Adam tried to make sense of what just happened.

 

“She just-“

 

“She just picked up your dog. Like it was a nothing. That’s a full-grown dog she picked up a full-grown dog like it was nothing. Like he was a puppy.” Mitch and Adam broke out in different superhero theories as Clare simply repeated that she really didn’t agree with this plan. Sarah shook her head, holding up a hand to silence her friends. It was strange, the woman hadn’t looked particularly strong, but looks could be deceiving. She checked her watch. Counting the seconds.

 

“What are you-“

 

“Shh.” Sarah continued to count. Counting until she felt the appropriate amount of time had passed. “Alright. The story is, Ozzie got loose, we tried catch up but he ran off. We heard a bark come from this direction, found his collar hooked on a low hanging branch near the gate, wanted to know if they’d seen or heard him. Okay? Okay. Let’s go.”

 

They slipped through the open gate. Orange and brown leaves covered the dirt path that lead up to the old house. Spider webs could be seen between the branches. The stairs were old and creaky. The porch just as well. Looking as if too much weight would cause it to cave in. The door itself was intimidating.

 

“Sarah just knock.” Adam gave her a slight shove, jolting her out of fears she hadn’t realized existed until that very moment.

 

She gave three knocks and waited. Just as she was about to give a fourth the door pulled open.

 

A collective intake of breath as they looked at the woman standing before them, smiling welcomingly. She was pretty. Or perhaps, just well put together. It was hard to tell. A rough looking scar stretched from the outer corner of her right eye to just above her jaw. Her eye a murky kind of off white; a result possibly of whatever caused the scar.

 

“Hello.” Silence. “Oh please, come in. It’s a bit windy outside isn’t it.” Adam shoved Sarah again. Forcing her to move as the woman stepped aside so they had room to pass. “Neighbors I assume?”

 

“Uh yeah.”

 

“Ah.” She closed the door and the group of teens turned around to face her. She was smiling still, though it was different now. Where it was kind before it now was unnerving. As if she knew something. Secrets she wasn’t supposed to. “I’m Mallory.”

 

She didn’t hold a hand out for them to shake. They were held close to her chest, clasped together. Sarah nodded.

 

“I’m Sarah. And, um this is Adam, and that’s Mitch, and Clare.” She pointed to each of her friends when she said their name. Mallory’s eyes followed. Lingering on each. “And, well, we didn’t mean to disturb but you see-“

 

“It’s so nice to meet the local youth.” Mallory’s eyes focused on Sarah as she cut her off. The unsettling combination of her pale eye, scar, and secretive smile causing the hair on Sarah’s arms to stand under her sweater.

 

“Right….um so we were-“ A loud rumble sounded from above them. Mallory’s eyes widening in an almost sarcastic manner. She looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Oh dear.” She looked back at the teens. “Sounds like my husband’s having a hard time.”  She smiled, knowing what they did not. “He’s had a rough-“ Another rumble sounded. Agitation flickered quickly over Mallory’s face and she closed her eyes. “A rough day.”

 

She smiled once more. A third rumble came, more frightening that the two before it. Eyes snapped open, wide, her smile fading quickly until it nothing more than an unpleasant ghost. She looked at Sarah. Again.

 

“Did you say you were looking for your dog?” Her smile was back though it seemed strained.

 

“Uh…yeah, he ran off and heard him barking so we followed and I found his collar hooked on a branch outside the gate so we thought-“

 

“The gate?” Mallory’s smile dropped and she looked directly into Sarah’s eyes. Her stare intensifying with every passing moment. “How…how did you get through the gate?”

 

A rumble started and didn’t stop.

 

“It’s open.”  It was louder than ever. Rumbles as if the house was shaking. Thumps as if books were hitting the floor. Scrapes as if heavy furniture were being dragged.

 

“It’s, open.” She seemed to consider this, annoyance flashing in her eyes. The noise was deafening. She inhaled deeply, a happier expression gracing her face as she looked at each teen before settling back on Sarah. “Let me go get your dog.”

 

She stepped around them, climbing the stairs in a forced calmness and disappearing down a hallway. They let out the breath they’d been holding. Clare rounded on the group.

 

“Okay may I start by saying that she’s an interesting character.” She pointed up the stairs after Mallory, “Whatever that is” she pointing directly above them, “it’s fucking weird. And I don’t like this one bit I’m getting weird vibes from this house. And wha-“

 

The pained whine of an animal marked the abrupt end of the noise. Sarah’s froze at the sound, rushing to remember every time Ozzie let out a hurt whine. She relaxed. It couldn’t have been him. It sounded too big.

 

“Okay what the f-“ Mitch hit Clare’s arm and jerked his head towards the stairs where Mallory stood with Ozzie cradled in her arms like a baby. Head back, ears flopping backwards at the angle, tail wagging happily under her arm.

 

“Here we are.” She came down gently, the hand supporting Ozzie’s back giving him a little scratch every couple steps. Stopping in front of the teens she was about to speak. Had it not been for the loud squeak the wood gave as the handsome man they’d seen in the car descended the stairs. An intense weight in his step that seemed to not exist in Mallory’s.

 

“This is my husband, Harry.” He nodded at the teens. He was too handsome. His green eyes seemed to be the missing puzzle piece to Mallory’s eerie smiles. He kissed her cheek and fixed his sleeves, rolling them down from where they were folded. Clare spotted scars on his left wrist just before he buttoned it shut. Wondering if whatever had made his scars was the same as Mallory’s, Harry looked at Clare, as if he knew she’d seen them. And knew what she was thinking.

 

“You have a sweet dog.” And they were back. Mallory placed a hand on Ozzie’s chest, giving it a heavy shake as Harry scratched his head. His tail hit Mallory’s ribs with every wag though she seemed unfazed.

 

“Makes me want a dog.” Harry glanced up at his wife, she was already looking at him. “We should get a dog.”

 

“You want a dog?” She scratched his neck.

 

“Yeah.” He gently pulled the dog’s ear. “I think we should get a dog.”

 

“A dog will need to be taken out.” She smoothed his coat before placing her hand under his again, supporting his back. “Walked.”

 

“I think we can do that. Go out. For walks.” The two looked at each other, a different version of the same conversation taking place silently.

 

“There’s a park.” Sarah broke their connection. “It’s mostly a playground but, the rest of it is empty space it’s got plenty of space for dog to run around and play.” The darker of Mallory’s eyes lit up at the mention of the park.

 

“Okay.” She smiled and Harry kissed her forehead. “We’ll get a dog.”

 

“Good.” Harry gave Ozzie a few pats on he the head and nodded at Mallory. She stepped forward, shifting the dog over into Sarah’s arms. She struggled to hold him with the same ease as Mallory. Managing to get him on the ground without dropping him she buckled his collar back around his neck, hooking his leash along with it. “Well it’s getting a bit late isn’t it, you all should be getting home.”

 

“Oh yes, the sun will start to set soon. It was very nice to meet you. To meet some of our, neighbors.” Mallory nodded as she and Harry slowly herded the teens to through the door. They said their goodbyes; Ozzie got a few more head scratches, and the teens took off.

 

The couple stood on the porch, watching the teens make their way off their property.

 

“Stay away from them maybe.” He watched the teens walk away with a firm jaw.

 

“Just remember to shut the gate next time.” She squeezed his hip. Turning around to re-enter the house. “They came in on their own.”

 

“You waved at them.” Harry sighed, shutting the door and watching his wife step back into the house, heading towards the staircase.

 

She stopped. Turning to look at him with a grin, knowing she was being difficult.

 

“They were watching me.” She continued on her way. He smiled. “And what kind of neighbor would I be if I didn’t wave?”

 

* * *

 

A week later Sarah and Clare were walking slowly back to Sarah’s house. They’d taken Ozzie for a walk and like always he’d decided to stop and smell every blade of grass on their way back, slowing them down greatly. The girls didn’t mind, Sarah was used to it and it gave Clare another opportunity to talk theories on Harry and Mallory’s scars.

 

Her favorite? That they used to be wildlife photographers. It’s how they met. But, one animal freaked and attacked Mallory, only getting one good tear into her face before her loving and handsome husband fought the animal off her. It was the perfect explanation as to why he had more scars than she did. Also, Clare liked the love story.

 

Her least favorite? The one she considered most likely? They both had incredible anger issues. Harry pissed Mallory off one night like never before and she tried to cut his hand off. They completed couples therapy and anger management, moved to a new neighborhood for a fresh start and now they’re just trying their best not to kill each other while living a newfound faux passive aggressive lifestyle.

 

When they were just one house away, Sarah stopped dead in her tracks, causing Clare to bump into her.

 

“What the heck Sarah?”

 

“Look.” Sarah didn’t point. She just stared straight ahead. Clare rolled her eyes before following Sarah’s line of vision, letting out a small gasp herself. There, exiting their large gate (and closing it securely behind them) was Harry and Mallory. A small black dog at their feet, watching the girls.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Ozzie, having noticed the couple, tried to pull Sarah towards them, letting out a bark when she didn’t move. Harry’s head snapped at the sound. A threatening look on his face before registering the familiar faces of the two teens that had been in his house a just a week ago. Mallory turned much calmer, smiling and waving at the girls as Harry looped the end of the leash around her hand. Mallory called out a hello, but they didn’t move. Instead, waiting for the girls to come to them, watching as they approached. Ozzie’s collar pulling tight as he rushed ahead.

 

“Hello again girls.” Mallory smiled kindly when they only a few steps away. She leaned down to pet the golden dog, passing the parasol she carried to Harry to free up one of her hands. “And hello to you too Ozzie.”

 

“Clare and, Sarah is it?” Harry squinted at the girls as he recalled their names. They nodded. He was in a t-shirt today. Clare couldn’t help but observe the scars that marked his neck and arms. “How are you? Ditched the boys today then?”

 

“No um, they went to go, they live right next door to each other so they’ve gone to help the guy across the street from them pick up some props for a party…but we’re good, we just, took Oz for a walk…” Sarah didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know how to make conversation with her adult shut in neighbors who she was seeing for the first time outside of their house since they moved in. “You got a dog!”

 

“Yes! Oh yes we did.” Mallory crouched down to scratch under the dog’s chin, smoothing its hair down with her other hand. “Isn’t he sweet? We’ve called him Okuri.”

 

She stood back up, looking lovingly at the dog.

 

“We were looking for something bigger originally. But Mal saw him and it was settled.” Harry smiled at his little family. Mallory grinned, looking at him sweetly. Clare bit her lip, eyes still trained on Harry’s neck and arms.

 

“How did you get those scars?”

 

“Clare!” Sarah cried, mortified. Mallory’s eyes widened in surprise as everyone turned to Clare. Sarah gave an embarrassed smile, a shaky apology for her friend’s lack of tact. The couple glanced at each other before looking at Clare.

 

_The rattling door sounded again and Mallory looked out the bedroom window. Watching clearly through the rain to see the shed door break down. Glowing eyes stared directly into hers._

 

Mallory let out a small laugh.

 

_She screamed, angry and shattering. Rushing down the stairs the seams of her robe tore as her limbs grew. Jaw widened teeth sharpened. She ripped the back door off it’s hinges, throwing it back into the house and pushed through the doorway._

 

Harry smirked.

 

_He ran towards her, claws digging into the earth, mud flying each time he hit the ground. Teeth bared, saliva dripping from his open mouth._

 

The familiar look of knowing something more returning from the week before.

 

_Growls and snarls punctured the air as they collided. He was heavier. He knocked her to ground and she bit into his shoulder. Her long sharp nails tearing at his skin. He snapped at her neck but she was quick. Grabbing him by the neck and pushing him off. Leaving long scratches as he fell from her hold._

 

“Animal attack.”  Clare’s eyes lit up. Mallory snorted.

 

_He pulled her down with him, rolling them through the mud, destroying the plants. He stood up and pushed back, slamming her into the side of the house. She reached, clutching the ledge of the window above them and pulled herself up before he barreled into the spot she’d just been in. He grabbed her ankle, pulling her back down. The ledge crumbled in her hand from the force of her grip._

 

“Really?”

 

_They separated for a second and lunged at each other again. They tumbled. Her nails dug into his skin and he struggled against her. Desperate to sink his teeth into her throat._

 

“Yes it was in our backyard.” He looked at Mallory.

 

_She hit him across the face._

 

She nodded, reaching to push his hair back. Looking at him softly.

 

_He slid through the mud, letting out a whine from the strength of her hit, but he quickly recovered. The rain did nothing to dampen the scent of his own blood that poured from his wounds. It made him hungrier. He jumped at her, mouth wide, ready to close around her thin neck._

 

“I remember it.”

 

_She hit him again. Her bony hand making contact with his jaw while the hit forced him to into the tree next to her. A crack sounded and the tree shook. He laid at the base of the trunk, heavy breaths and whimpers. She could see the pain taking over his brain as his eyes that glared angrily at her became pleading._

 

“It was bad.” She rubbed his shoulder. “Thought I was going to lose you that night.”

 

“And you?” Clare asked. Wanting to get an answer from both.

 

“A witch hunt.” Mallory’s face was so serious. “They had me cornered and, I got a pitchfork to the eye.” Silence fell over the group. Harry looked down, seeming to stare at nothing. Clare’s mouth opened slightly, unsure of how to reply. Mallory leaned forward, mouth open wide, eyes crinkled and let out a loud cackling laugh. Harry’s eyes closed, chuckling lightly with his wife. The girls, confused and suddenly uncomfortable, gave uneasy laughs of their own. “No no, ha! Imagine that, me! A witch!”

 

Her laughter grew louder. Clare and Sarah looked quickly at each other, silently decided to end the conversation as soon as they could without being weird.

 

“Very funny dear.” He nodded, still laughing along with her, rubbing her back to calm her down.

 

“Oh, no I’m no witch.” She chuckled. “No, I was in a, an accident. Just a few years before I met this one.” She reached out to take back her parasol. “Car accident. The windows broke and some shards caught me in my eye.”

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you. Both of you.”  Clare meant it. They were strange people but, they hadn’t been unkind to them.

 

“It’s no trouble.” Harry spoke as their dog let out a cross between a growl and a grunt. Mallory smiled down at him. “Well, I think we’ll be on our way. It seems Okuri is more than ready for his walk.”

 

“Yes we should be going as well.” They stood, looking at each other. The couple unbothered, smiling. The girls, unsettled, uncertain. “It was nice seeing you.”

 

“Yes.” Mallory’s smile grew.

 

Sarah nodded, pulling gently on Ozzie’s collar and nudging Clare’s arm. They said goodbye, waving as they turned their back on the couple and tried not to run back to Sarah’s house.

 

“Strange girls.” Harry slipped his hand into Mallory’s, giving her a moment to watch the girls retreat.

 

“They’re suspicious of us.” He tugged her hand, letting her know it was time to move. Okuri let out a small bark, looking up at the two of them.

 

“Smart girls then.”

 

* * *

 

They saw them frequently after that. Always walking their dog. Sometimes in the park. Sitting with Okuri at their feet. Mallory would unhook his leash, telling him to have fun before joining Harry on whichever bench he’d chosen. But Okuri would always follow her, choosing to sit back and watch the other dogs play.

 

They liked to people watch. Harry, watching the other dog owners, observing those who were not so kind of their pets. Occasionally he’d give Okuri a little scratch or pat on the head when he saw something he didn’t like, on the days the little dog would join them up on the bench. Mallory’s attention would often be directed at the playground just a few feet over. Watching the children play with focused eyes.

 

To anyone, they just looked like an ordinary couple. Albeit, a bit oddly dressed. Maybe, from the anger in his eyes and furrowed brows as he watched strangers yank their dogs, they were just animal lovers. Or perhaps, from his hand rubbing her shoulder as she watched children play longingly, the young couple was trying for one of their own.

 

But those people didn’t know any better.

 

* * *

 

On October 13th a little boy had gone missing.

 

A cruel joke his father had said.

 

It had been a Friday as well.

 

Little Jackson Robbie had disappeared from the park. No one knew how. No suspicious activity had been reported that day. No unusual visitors to the park that day. It was a small neighborhood. Everyone knew everyone. And if they didn’t, then they knew someone that did. If someone new had been around the park, it would have been noticed. But no one had. And everyone was questioned. Everyone was cleared.

 

Some say they’d seen him follow after a ball that rolled away into the nearby woods.

 

They searched.

 

No ball. No boy.

 

* * *

 

Two days later members of community gathered in the park. Missing posters handed out to everyone that showed. Jack Robbie’s family standing at the front, facing them all.

 

Just behind the group sitting on their usual park bench, was Harry and Mallory. Okuri at their feet.

 

“A child missing.” Mallory spoke quietly, barely moving her lips and not looking away from the crying mother, tapping her fingers on her knee. “A son. How sad. A baby boy, I can’t imagine what…”

 

“Mallory.” There was an edge to his voice. Cautioning her on her thoughts.

 

“If I find him he’s mine.” Her voice was sweet, yet held the same edge Harry’s had. He let out a silent chuckle and draped an arm behind her, playing with the ruffle on her sleeve. He glanced at his wife. There was a stillness to her as she watched the Robbie’s speak, not giving any hints as to how much she really knew.

 

“Did you have anything to do with that?” He paused. Watching her carefully for any slip. “That missing child? He looks familiar. Think I remember seeing him here once.” Her fingers stopped. She turned to him slowly, dragging her eyes from the parents when she absolutely had too.

 

“Merely a coincidence.”  She looked forward again, resuming her tapping. A small smile appeared on her face. “But I meant what I said. If I find him, he’s mine.” Harry sighed.

 

“Mallory we live here you can’t just-“

 

“But you can?”

 

“Finding a few dead animals in the woods is nothing compared to finding the bones of a child.”

 

“Who says I’d give his bones back.”

 

“Mallory.” Harry stared at her. She refused to look.

 

“I’m not talking them all. We’ve been here nearly two months and this is the first child to go. Not to mention I only said if I find him-”

 

“You really think you won’t? You honestly think that there is a chance in this situation that you won’t find that child?” Finally she gave in. Turning fully to look at her husband. Returning his heavy gaze. She didn’t say anything. They both knew. “Mallory please.”

 

“I said what I said and I meant it. I have no intention of going out to look for that boy. But if I should find him, then that’s that and he’ll be mine.” She reached up, pushing his hair back from where it had fallen in his face. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She pulled him forward. A light kiss in the middle of a park at a neighborhood meeting regarding a missing five-year old boy. He leaned back.

 

“Now,” She slapped her hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze, “let’s go home. We know enough.”

 

Mallory lifted Okuri as she stood. Holding him close to her with one arm she turned to Harry, holding the other out for him to take. He kissed her again when he stood. Kissed Okuri too. And kissed the back of Mallory’s hand, letting her pull him away from their neighbors.

 

A few feet away, Sarah sat in the grass with Ozzie by her side. She had noticed the couple when she arrived with her parents, telling them she’d hang back with the dog so he didn’t get overwhelmed in the large group. She just wanted to watch them though. Harry and Mallory.

 

She watched them leave now. Uncertain of what to do with what she heard.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you heard them right?”

 

“Of course she didn’t Adam. Sarah is just paranoid.” Mitch had had enough. He was tired. Tired of hearing about how creepy Sarah thought her neighbors were. Tired of hearing Clare analyze their body language to figure out if they had lied about their scars. Tired of it all. “All her and Clare do is sit here and watch their house out the window and create crazy conspiracies about a married couple who just want to walk their dog without being spied on.”

 

“Jeez Mitch.”

 

“Yeah what the hell your problem.”

 

“There’s a missing kid who hasn’t been found yet and it’s gonna ruin Halloween.” He rolled his eyes. “I know I sound like a terrible person but it’s true.”

 

“I know what I heard Mitch.” Sarah shook her head. “I know what I heard.”

 

“Okay so what? He’s killing animals and she’s skinning children?” Mitch pointed at Adam, in support of how absurd the whole thing sounded. “It just doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“I know it doesn’t. But nothing about them has made sense.”

 

“So then what’s your point Sarah?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

Sarah and Clare sat in the living room. In the dark. It wasn’t really dark, it was still daylight and there was a big window in Sarah’s living room. But they did have the lights off. And they were hiding below the window, watching the neighbors.

 

“I believe you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I believe you. About them.” Clare looked at Sarah. “Adam and Mitch, you know they don’t really know them like we do. They don’t understand.”

 

“We don’t understand. Nothing about them is understandable. I just wish,” She paused. ”No. No no no. What are they doing?” Clare looked at Harry and Mallory through the window; they weren’t doing anything different, just observing their gate.

 

“They’re not-“ Sarah pushed Clare’s jaw, forcing her to look the other way. “Oh.”

 

~

 

“Hello!” Mitch raised has hand in a still wave as he walked towards the couple standing at the end of the street. Harry looked sharply over his shoulder. Arms crossed over his chest, he watched the two boys quickly approaching before looking at his wife. She turned half way, at a much slower pace, glancing at her husband and smiling at the boys. Okuri trotted forward, watching the two teens and sniffing the air. Harry smiled at the little dog. “Hi. You probably don’t remember us but-“

 

“Mitch and, Adam right? Sarah and Clare’s friends.” Mallory picked Okuri up, scratching behind his ears as the boys moved in closer. “How are those two?”

 

“They’re good. We were actually just heading over there when we saw you guys and thought we’d say hello.” Mitch stood closer to the couple than Adam, who was slightly creeped out by their dog. Mitch just couldn’t figure out why the girls were so worried about them. “You know, being neighborly and all.”

 

“Yes, how thoughtful.” Mallory’s smile widened and Harry laughed to himself, finally giving the boys a smile.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Mitch looked down at the items scattered around them on the ground. It was self explanatory, plastic props stuck out boxes and a couple pumpkins sat off to the side.

 

“We thought, since Halloween will be here soon we should do a bit of decorating before it’s too late.”

 

“Big fans?”

 

“Mal’s favorite holiday.” Harry smirked, humor in eyes.

 

“Seeing the little children all dressed up in their costumes.” Mallory hugged Okuri closer, her smile becoming more charming at the thought. “It just warms my heart.”

 

“Well, do you need any help?” Adam mentally screamed at Mitch. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Harry and Mallory; he wasn’t so suspicious of them like Clare and Sarah were. Indeed he thought they were odd, but some people just were. No, it was their dog. Hair covered his eyes and yet somehow Adam knew the dog was staring right at him.

 

“Oh no we wouldn’t want to hold you up.” Mallory shook her head. “You all were going to visit Sarah.”

 

“Oh no it’s cool. We see Sarah all the time. Plus I love setting up for Halloween.”  Mallory looked at her husband as he observed the two teens. He turned to her and shrugged.

 

Mallory looked back at Mitch, “Well if you’re sure, we could always use an extra set of hands. Get things done a bit quicker.”

 

“Yeah it’s no problem.” He dropped his skateboard on the grass and turned to Adam. “You in?”

 

“Um no I’m gonna, go on to Sarah’s, see what they’re up too.” Mitch nodded, moving around Mallory to talk to Harry about what they had in mind for the set up. Mitch really loved Halloween decorations.

 

Mallory watched Adam take a few steps back, returning the wave he had given when he noticed her watching. She watched him walk back to Sarah’s, smiling brightly when he glanced at her once more from the yard before hurrying inside.

 

* * *

 

“The full moon is soon.”

 

“It is.”

 

“They still haven’t found that kid.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“No, they haven't.”

 

* * *

 

Harry stood shirtless at the top of the stairs, watching Mallory walk through the foyer with a sleeping child cradled in her arms. His hair was messy, sweater rumpled, dirt stained his pants and tear streaked face and clothes.

 

“Where was he?” She stopped, just before the archway beneath the stairs that would take her out of his sight. She didn’t look up. “Mallory where was he?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be locked away?”

 

“I thought you had nothing to do with this?” He rolled his shoulder, stretching his neck to the side and clenching his fists.

 

“You know you really should be in your room and changed, the moon is almost in position. You’re only making it worse on yourself Harry.”

 

“Mallory.” He gripped the handrail. He knew he was cutting it close but this needed to be done. “Did you lie to me?”

 

“I had nothing to do with him getting lost. I didn’t make him-“

 

“Did you lie?”

 

“I did not.” She looked up. “I have never lied to you and you know it. I had nothing to do with him walking off from that playground that day. I hid him after. And not even deep enough that he could not be found. It’s not my fault that they were too stupid to find what was right there in front of them.”

 

Her voiced raised towards the end of her speech, appalled by the incompetence of the local cops and search parties. Harry’s grip tightened on the rail, breaking the piece in his hand from the bar.

 

“There is no sense in fighting me tonight Harry. You’re already aggravated from the moon and it’ll start rising to its highest any minute now, I don’t want to have to hurt you again.”

 

“Mallory,”

 

“You knew what I was when you married me!”

 

“That’s not what this is about Mallory! You want to feast on children and soak up the sadness of the people who miss them that’s fine. But do it a few towns over.” Harry stared down at her. “We live here. It’s too small. Too close.”

 

“They didn’t find him first. He was right there and they didn’t see him. He was going to die even if I hadn’t picked him up tonight.”

 

“So then let him. And put him somewhere they’ll find him. Let them have a funeral and all those things. And we can go later, I know you hate the graveyard way, I’ll dig him up for you.”

 

Mallory thought about it. It didn’t take her long, she was extremely aware of the time and Harry didn’t look like he’d move willingly from those stairs until they’d come to an agreement.

 

“If I do this, will you help me?” he looked at his hand, splintered now from the broken rail, and curled his fingers in.

 

“Okay.” He sighed. “Just, I don’t know put him in a room and we’ll figure something out.” Mallory nodded. Harry watched her look back at the child. His arms began to shake.

 

“Harry please go.”

 

“I’m-“

 

He didn’t finish his sentence. Instead he turned quickly, getting back to his room and locking himself in as before it was too late.

 

* * *

 

In the early hours of Halloween, after the moon fell from it’s highest point, Harry moved through the woods.

 

He had gone earlier, wandering in from out of town. Muscular and large, blending in with the dark of the night. Leaving large prints in the dirt. Setting the scene. Mallory had riled him up when he got home, having let the child play in the room he would lock himself up in while he was out.

 

Of course, he had his mind back now, and knew exactly what he was supposed to do, but the scent of Jack Robbie’s blood was leading him on a path through the trees. It was faint at first, he followed slowly. He picked up speed when it got stronger, knowing they were close.

 

But she was faster. Always just ahead of him. Just out of sight.

 

She dropped Jack’s sweater.

 

Harry snatched it up in his teeth, rolling down a hill as he pulled at it. Tears and unraveling string.

 

He threw it out of his way, getting back on the path Mallory was creating.

 

She was slowing down. Waiting for him to catch up. He ran fast, eyes bright, spotting her between the trees, standing with her back to him, Jack in her arms. He smiled, though it appeared on his face more menacingly than it felt. He ran faster. He let out a snarl and pounced. Jumping on her back, pushing her down. His claws grazed Jack’s face as he threw his arms over Mallory’s shoulders, leaving little cuts across the boy’s face.

 

They rolled. Harry’s large furry body curled around Mallory’s.

 

A fallen tree broke them apart. Harry let them go, rolling a bit farther than where they’d finally landed. He stood up a man and looked to see Mallory watching him. Her hair had come loose from the bun it was twisted up in and her eyes sparkled. He smiled dopily at her.

 

“Idiot.” She called quietly, shaking her head. He stumbled, shifting back into the wolf as he moved toward where she sat. He loomed over her, leaning forward until his open mouth hovered just above her head. “Don’t you dare drool on me.”

 

He let out what sounded somewhat like a laugh and pressed the top of his head against the back of hers. She pushed back. Harry sat down taking a moment as Mallory observed the boy. The shirt he’d worn under the sweater that now looked like it’d been ripped off him was decorated with what was likely to be his favorite character from a show. The shirt was now covered in dirt. A few twigs and leaves stuck in his hair and he’d lost a shoe somewhere along the way. Mallory slid Jack to the ground, releasing him from the drowsy hold she had him under and stepped back a couple feet behind Harry.

 

The scene was set.

 

“You know what to do.”

 

* * *

 

In the afternoon Harry and Mallory took Okuri for a walk. School had been let out just a while ago and everyone was rushing home, eager to prepare for their Halloween activities. The little ones wanting to get out trick or treating as quickly as possible, ensuring enough time to collect as much candy as they could before curfew. The older crowd dumping sorted candies in the bowls near their front door. And the middle scene, a good mix of older teens and young adults, ran around getting ready for the Halloween parties they’d go do once the sun went down.

 

It was on the walk back to their house that they heard someone call out from behind them.

 

“Hey cool hat!” They turned to find Mitch walking towards them. The other three members of the group following behind him.

 

Mallory had decided to wear a fascinator that resembled a spider for their walk, in the spirit of the day. Clipped to the back of Okuri’s collar were little black wings. It was a big hit with the kids. They’d been stopped frequently by passing children who wanted to pet the little bat dog. And Mallory indulged them all. Harry on the other hand had not been so interested in getting a little dressed up for a walk, but to please Mallory, several of the rings he wore that day had designs on them like a spider’s web.

 

They stopped walking, waiting for the teens to catch up to them. Okuri barked once at Mitch when he stood before them, demanding to be pet.

 

“It’s a spider yeah?” Mallory nodded, smiling at the group. “Sick.”

 

“Any Halloween plans?” Harry noticed a bit of dirt beneath his nails and moved his arms behind him, hiding them from view.

 

“Yeah we’re going to a party later.” Adam nodded. Okuri pulled his leash with his teeth, willing Mallory to start moving again. She laughed lightly and the whole group began walking.  “Lucky for us we get tomorrow off school, so everyone likes to throw really cool parties for Halloween. What about you guys?”

 

“Oh we’ll just be home I suppose. I doubt we’ll get any trick or treaters though.” Mallory laughed. “I’ve heard the walk to our front door is too scary when the sun sets.”

 

“Perhaps we’ll just put a bowl out.” Harry smiled at his wife. “Hope everyone is responsible enough to take one or two pieces and not just run off with the whole thing.”

 

“No parties?” Mitch frowned.

 

“Oh we don’t really know anyone.” Mallory shook her head. “Really to get invited to parties. We’re still pretty new to the neighborhood I think.”

 

“You should come to the one we’re going to.” Mitch offered, walking backwards at the front of the group so he could face the couple while he spoke tot hem.

 

“No we couldn’t-”

 

“Oh we’d love-“

 

They spoke over each other.

 

“What a wonderful-“

 

“I’m not sure you’d want an old couple like us at your little party.” Harry smiled at them, trying to find a way to get them out of the invite. The last thing he needed was to let Mallory into a house full of teens.

 

“No it’s totally cool, the people throwing it live across the street from me and Adam. The Campbell’s? I don’t know if you’ve met them, they have a little boy who likes to go to the park a lot but really he likes to watch the dogs instead of play on the playground. But anyways, they’re like, in their thirties and them and their friends really love Halloween and they also know a lot of young people so it’s just like a lot of people. You totally won’t be out of place or anything.”

 

“They have a son?” Harry jabbed her with his elbow. She cleared her throat. “Is it a costume party?”

 

“Yeah!” Adam replied vocally as the friends nodded. “Sarah’s gonna be a sad clown, Clare’s going as an old western thing , Mitch is going as some anime character, and I’m going as the guy from  _Grease_.”

 

“He’s trying to impress a girl. Emi.” Sarah spoke up finally in a playful voice. Clare joined in, teasing him about his crush. The two girls had had many discussions on what to do with Sarah’s neighbors, in the end deciding only to keep with suspicions, but not act weird. If they were baby murderers than they certainly didn’t want to let them know that they knew that.

 

“Well it sounds like fun.”

 

“Are you guys gonna come?” They came to a stop in front of Harry and Mallory’s gate. Harry pulled the key for the lock from his pocket but didn‘t move to unlock it.

 

“Well I’m n-“

 

“Of course we will.” Mallory spoke over him.

 

“We’ve not got any costumes.” He looked her. She looked right back.

 

“I’ll find you a costume.”

 

* * *

 

Large animal tracks had been reported a few hours earlier. And the cops wrote it off as unimportant, there were plenty animals in the surrounding woods. They were only just now looking into it, see what kind of animal had been there, if it was still hanging around, and if it was getting too close to town.

 

When one of the search dogs began to bark at a small pile of leaves and they discovered the discarded school shoe, it became important.

 

~

 

“Don’t pout, it’s funny.”

 

“It’s not funny.”

 

“It’s very funny.”

 

“Do I look like I’m laughing?” Harry looked straight ahead with a scowl on his face. Mallory laughed and stopped. Her arm slipped out of his as he kept walking. She rolled her eyes and gave and exaggerated sigh, stopping after him.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Nothing.

 

“Harry.”

 

Nothing.

 

“Harry look at me.” He stopped suddenly, turning to her. She didn’t say anything, just stood with one hand on her hip, the other brushing the furry paw of the wrap that went across her chest, looking at Harry. Waiting. His mouth twitched and he looked away trying to stop him himself from giving in. She smiled and stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his jaw as he stared at the sky. “I look good. And it’s funny.”

 

~

 

They kept it quiet.

 

Because it didn’t look good. A young boy missing for three weeks, no sign of him until a large animal appears to make its way through the woods. It didn’t look good.

 

They kept it quiet.

 

Called in more of their team. Searched wider. Covered more ground.

 

~

 

“I just think it’s weird that you invited them that’s all.” Sarah took a sip of the soda she was holding, it was Clare’s but, Clare had handed it to her and walked off with Adam to have a look around for his crush.

 

“It’s called being nice Sarah.” Mitch rolled his eyes. “I like your costume by the way. I wasn’t too sure about it when you were like ‘yeah a clown’ but it’s alright actually.”

 

It was Sarah’s turn to roll her eyes. She thanked him dryly just before Clare returned; a smile on her face as she pointed over to where she’d left Adam looking cool leaned against a wall flirting with Emi. She was dressed as Melody Valentine.

 

“No way.” Mitch and Sarah stared over at the pair. There was moment where Emi turned to away from Adam, moving over to make way for someone trying to pass by, and he caught his friend’s eyes. He raised his eyebrows and grinned at them. He was over the moon.

 

“Hey Mitch.” Sarah nudged him.

 

“What?” He was still watching his best friend like a proud dad.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“Shut up.” He looked at Sarah and she and Clare laughed.

 

“Your friends are here.” Sarah pointed with her chin towards the front of the house.

 

Harry and Mallory had just arrived.

 

~

 

After finding the shoe the dogs picked up a scent, though it led them for the most part on the same path the tracks did.

 

It didn’t look good.

 

They’d found what was left of a little blue sweater.

 

The sweater Jackson Robbie was last seen in.

 

~

 

Mitch waved from across the room, grabbing their attention and motioning them over. It took a bit of time for them to push through the crowd, Harry kept an arm around Mallory and paid more attention to where they stepped. Mallory focused more on the people they walked past.

 

Harry gave her a pinch.

 

“You are missing one.” Mallory smiled at the three teens. Her eyes swept across the room, spotting the missing member of the little group. “Ah. That must be the crush then?”

 

“Looks like things are going well.” Harry followed Mallory’s gaze, causing everyone to look at Adam again. He got the feeling he was being watched and looked up, knowing it was his friends. He waved when he saw Harry and Mallory standing with them.

 

“Van Helsing?”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“You’re dressed as Van Helsing?” Sarah regretted asking. She wasn’t sure why, she just did. “I just thought, since you have a werewolf pelt over your shoulders and a belt of weapons…”

 

“Oh,” Mallory laughed. “Well, I guess I am then. It wasn’t really planned, I was just going for werewolf hunter.” She leaned into Harry, a secretive smile appearing on her face. His nose scrunched up in a mock grimace. He let out a short growl, low enough that only she would hear.

 

~

 

Messy prints led them down a hill.

 

It wasn’t good.

 

On the other side of a bush lay a young boy.

 

It wasn’t good.

 

Covered in bites and scratches.

 

Bloody.

 

It wasn’t good.

 

~

 

They stayed longer than Sarah had expected them to. Long enough to meet the hosts, who Mitch and Adam were good friends with. Long enough to be introduced to Emi when by some miracle had come over to hang out with Adam and his friends. They were introduced as friends, much to Sarah’s amusement.

 

Long enough for Mallory to ask too many questions about the Campbell’s child. They were friendly, answering all her questions and offering up random stories as parents do. Although they had no reason to be suspicious of her (they were part of the group who thought the couple was maybe trying for one of their own after seeing them in the park), and Harry knew Mallory would honor her word to leave the neighborhood children alone.

 

They left shortly after midnight. Giving them enough time to walk slow and enjoy the cool night air before the moon rose to its highest. Mallory pulled the throw tighter as if she were cold. She wasn’t.  

 

“You’ve been different lately.”

 

“I’ve got a meal waiting for me.” She wrapped her hand around his bicep.

 

“That’s, that’s lovely Mallory. Really.” He rolled his eyes and she smiled and turned to look at him, hugging his arm close and slipping her other hand into his.

 

“I’ve got you too.”

 

~

 

Mr. and Mrs. Robbie cried in the police station that night.

 

* * *

 

November 1st was usually a happy day.

 

No school. Candy to sort and resort. Friends to call and recount what whatever happened at that party they went to.

 

But this November 1st was far from happy.

 

On the morning news they announced that the search for Jackson Robbie was over. His body had been found Halloween night.

 

In the woods they said.

 

Attacked by an animal.

 

The Robbie family was heartbroken. A funeral would be held soon, quiet and small. A vigil the night before, in the park, open to anyone who wished to show support to the family in their time of mourning.

 

Guilt seeped into the hearts of people who had partied that night. Those who had enjoyed themselves Halloween night. With no thoughts of the missing boy present in their minds. They knew there was no blame to be placed on them, but their guilt grew anyway. Creating the blanket of silence that fell over the town. Anyone who spoke did so quietly. With hushed voices and mostly short conversations.

 

Sarah and her friends sat in her living room. With only the glow of the TV, on mute as it played a movie, and gray tones of the appropriately gloomy day lighting the space. Muffled voices drifted from the kitchen, the news Sarah’s mother watched on a small TV as she talked lowly on the phone.

 

Out the window Sarah saw Harry and Mallory stepping into the street with their dog. Looking as odd and unsettling as they always did. She thought for a moment that she had made eye contact with Mallory, but she wasn’t sure. There was no change in Mallory’s facial expression. Where Sarah’s face was etched in sadness, Mallory’s held indifference. But Sarah didn’t say a thing. She didn’t have the heart to question them today.

 

The couple walked to the park. As they always did. It was empty. No dogs. No children. No one. Mallory let Okuri off his leash and joined Harry on a bench.

 

She leaned into Harry as he wrapped an arm around her.

 

The corners of her mouth pulled up just slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> i did a lot moon research for this an it's like not mentioned at all
> 
> i feel there are some details that go unresolved in this......if you also feel that way, i am sorry.
> 
> if you don't feel that way tho then just ignore this


End file.
